wolfrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rainear
Re: IRC Sure! The link to the main IRC is http://webchat.freenode.net/ and the channel is #wikia-wolfrpg, and if you want to chat through the packs, then the links to it are found under the pack page, then click the link to where you specifically want to chat and type the channel name, such as if you go to the Moon Pack Hunting Grounds, or something like that....(I need to fix my siggie, lol thank you SOOO much for joining. It means a lot to me and Alpha) 20:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Basically, you can roleplay up to as many wolves as you want, but so there will be no confusion between you and others and the wolves that you roleplay, I say maybe 6 should be the maximum, but otherwise, their is no limit. 20:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Heya, gots a question Okay, so I was bored so I went looking at your user page, and saw the character Dusk for Solar Pack. Do you want her to be added in, or is it just for a funniful mind? And, for Silverfang, who were her/him (I have to admit, I don't remember right now...) siblings, sons/daughters, other people of her litter? We need as many characters as possible, and they can be roleplayed by others, and we need some chararts available...Tawny (Talk) 00:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) (ha ha, my new and improved siggie) lol knowing me, I'd probably do the same thing....ha ha. Oh! I fixed up the main page! It's still kinda undergoing work, but check it out! I worked my fanny off...Tawny (Talk) 00:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:? Oh, the colors SHOULD be natural, but basically, any colors can do. You can have a wolf called Pink and they can be pink, and you won't get yelled at. (don't use pink though, he's MY idea :D) Tawny (Talk) 13:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Aaah, I see...basically, the following colors Black White Creamish (like a Berrynoes color) Gray Brown Any of the colors above plus white (like Lilac a bit...) And they can have the following effects Flecked - (See Ash up for approval) VERY FAINT tabby stripes Patches, specific paw colors, and etc. I'll think of more when I have more time.....Tawny (Talk) 17:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Rainear! That'd be excellent! I've got some work to do, looks like you need a "promotion".... Tawny (Talk) 00:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:(what was the subject? i forgot... O.o) Yeah, on your Warriors Wiki page, and I saw the edit. Thank you!!! We will DEFINATLY get some publicity. And are you known as a sysop? O.o (he he, I love that face) Tawny (Talk) 22:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Tutorial Worthy....and LOTS of help Hey Rainear. I was just here to say 2 things. #I'm promoting you to sysop. You deserve it, and school is xtra busy and I'm having a LOT of work to do #You can create a charart tutorial since you are well enough experienced, then add it onto the charart page. You will have to REALLY help me with the wiki. Help create templates that come off the top of your head, get the ideas from WWiki if you have to. But for a while, (well, starting on monday) you're going to be in charge. SO sorry if I sound bossy, but I really need your help Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 00:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that'd be good, and also, sorry I haven't been able to add any blanks to your website, I've been VERY busy with schoolwork lately (the second week in and I've already had 2 projects in English o.O) 00:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I wasn't signed in Yeah, you don't have to make the blanks if you don't want to....Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 00:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Tawny told me if I have anything like qusetions to ask you ( I know it's spelled wrong ) O.o Ivyleaf 21:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh I don't have any I'm just letting you know and wanna be friends and sorry about Frostkit I didn't know then ; ) Ivyleaf 22:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) What about it : l Ivyleaf 23:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh I did but not all of Rainear's path and how come when I did use the Frostkit charart you sounded all mean when I was a new user Ivyleaf 23:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh I liked the charat but you didn't give me time to give the info to you because I wanted a kit pic. but I forgive you : ) Ivyleaf 00:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi can you make me a cover my life story too just like your's I will give you the details k Ivyleaf 18:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Can i use the photo file Silverfang_2.png please i have it up till u answer me orry i just want it till i can make mine this is the closest one i could find Cloud$hine 03:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Cloud$hine 14:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi just dropping by to say hi so, Hi : ) Appleleaf 21:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi just leting you know that when you get to my wolf Ihave a different thing for what I look like. Ok Appleleaf 01:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) How come Hi, How come Alhpa ( not spelled right maybe ), Mossy, or Blackclaw aren't doing chararts like you, Tawny, and Feircestar ( not spelled right maybe ) that is what I wonder Appleleaf 20:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok but wouldn't it say what one they are doing Appleleaf 23:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok now I get it : D see you around I will be on the warriors wiki if you want me ok Appleleaf 00:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi do you make the template things for my family its only me, my mate, three pups, half-sister,mother, and father if you can let me know *Leafpool* 21:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Um if you need me you can still write on here even if I'm not on but I will get your messages so um. Bye *Leafpool* 19:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) OMG Rainear I love that kitty in the box of a blue cat can you make me one. Snowmist 17:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC)